In the mind of Rouge
by Sin Delacour
Summary: Make 2 groups of people with incredible power- muttons Now make a war between the 2 and only 1 survivor from the side called Xmen What will Rouge do Can she live with her friends minds in her own How will she live without there constant help from within
1. Prolouge

The night was cold, the kind of cold that chills you inside and out. The battle was fought, and still almost no one was standing. Rouge burst through the open door to the institute to see every one she had ever loved bloody and almost dead.  
  
"I knew it!" she screamed. "I knew I should never had left, maybe if I hadn't you'd all be okay!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, so she had fit in more then she had let on. "Why did you make me go, Professor? Why..?" She drifted through out the horrible bodies of those friends, that despite her self-enclosure, had always welcomed her.  
  
After drifting for appox. fifteen minutes she came across the Professor, over turned in his chair.  
  
"Oh, Professor," She sobbed on him. "You knew it was going to happen why would you have sent me away?!" A soft shuddering breath startled her.  
  
"Because," Came the feeble response, "Only you could save us, I knew we were too weak, so I sent you, the only one capable of saving us all, to safety." He sighed, like just thinking about it was overwhelming.  
  
"How, what can I do, I'm no healer, Professor, none at all!"  
  
"Rouge listen to me, there isn't enough time! What happens when you use you powers on another person?"  
  
"They, ah, wait I know, there essence becomes a part o me! I remember!"  
  
"Good, very good, now what happens if you hang on too long?"  
  
"Well I can put someone in an concussion, or even kill them." She blushed a little.  
  
"But that has never happened has it, Rouge, no I didn't think so. Well let me tell you what DOES happen. You take the person's very sole into you, like a keep sake for the person, until the sole can reincarnate it's body using your power." Rouges eyes widened.  
  
"Oh.." She stated, "I see where your going with this.." The Professor nodded. Yes. Very good Rouge, your very Smart. You have to drain the life from all the still living X-men, so that they will come back some day." He held her still gloved hand, and looked deep into her eyes. "And hurry."  
  
"But Professor, I can only, well take one power at a time, not near as many as I'll need to!"  
  
"Rouge! Only one POWER, your taking... life. Start with me, then do the people who will die first, then do the people in the best conditions." Rouge nodded and removed her glove, placing her bare had to the Professor's forehead. As he closed his eyes, she felt herself gain the abilities Professor Xavire was famous for. She herd the last sigh from him and lay his head gently on the floor. He was in her mind, she could..feel him. The same cold reassurance came over her as it did anytime she found herself near him.  
  
"Oh, Professor!" Rouge sobbed.  
  
"It's quite alright Rouge, but please do carry on!" The voce was in her... head? The same familiar voice that only moments ago told her that she was going to save the to institute's lives... No, she thought, I must be dreaming.. It can't, be?  
  
"Well, actually, yes Rouge, it can. But please, DON'T start dreaming, you have work to do.. But yes, when you save us. we WILL be in you mind.  
  
"Oh." Was the soft reply so gave, moving on to her new charges.  
  
Within the night she was done. Tried she prepared for bed. The last thing she remembered with a soft buzz of Scott in her ears, "oh, and Rouge, the public know. 


	2. Dealing With The Media

IN THE MIND OF ROUGE Chapter 1 DEALING WITH THE MEDIA  
  
Special thanks to  
  
Lucky439 ~*~ thanks for your great support and "healthy" review! ~.:*:.~ Rogue ~*~ Hey! At least one of use can spell ;) thanx to you to about the helpful review! ~.:*:.~ Bunny Angel ~*~ Thanks I like it to, its been in my mind for a while!  
Rouge woke to the flash of bright lights.  
  
"And she's waking up, this vile monster could and might attack us at any moment, we must be on our guard!" The voice was unfamiliar.  
  
Rouge, wake up! That was Curt, but what was he doing in her head? Oh, yeah.It all came back to her all to quickly. She was alone.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!" she gaped at the sight of her already messy room. There were so many of them! Reporters that is.. It seemed like hundreds. Cameras flashed people recoded each other. It seemed like the hole bloody population in the world had squeezed into her small room. The one she normally shared with Kat. He heart sank. But I'm still here cried Kat. "I know!" Muttered Rouge. Then don't forget it! Kat was smiling, Rouge could feel it.  
  
"Oh my lord, folks, it said something!"  
  
"Of course I said something, and it's SHE not IT." She growled. "Leave me alone, I need to sleep!"  
  
"People, this SHE has killed all the people who once lived her, and all she wants to do is sleep. She is VERY DANGEROUS!"  
  
Rouge was awake faster then she could imagine possible.  
  
"Wa'd I do?" was her lame reply before it all came flooding back to her.. They thought SHE had killed all the bodies that lay scattered around the instituted! "But there still alive. oh no, what did he get me into!?" Rouge had to get away. There for she had to options. one or two of her new powers were about to prove useful.  
  
They did.  
  
Within seconds she was sitting on the floor of the second level. Her room was on the third. She heard gasps of astonishment from the above floors. Good, she thought, if they know I'm here, lettem know I WANT to be left ALONE!  
  
Rouge. the voice was steady in her mind.  
  
Yes Professor? She thought  
  
Let them know your..safe..  
  
But I am safe, thought Rouge angrily. their just stupid! And with that last indignant grumbled thought the teleported out of the building.  
Authors notez:  
  
Bah.. Fan fiction always makes what ever you write seem really short! PLEASE REVIEW! AND ALSO.. If you'd like to check out tons of neat authors/readers review either duckmiso or me and we'll explain to you a neat thing called MEET THE AUTHOS! 


End file.
